Moshi moshi?
by neko-tennyo
Summary: the earth has been destroyed and only bulma and her friends have survived.....the king of saiyans want her for some reason and she doesn't want to go....what will become of her and her buddies?...(AHHH lame ending!!! EVIL!!)
1. Default Chapter

Neko-chan:"Uggghhhh...I hate doing stupid favors for friends....sorry about the first story YES i know it SUCKED, but i 'tis okay CAUSE it wasn't MY story!!! YAY!!! i can FINALLY not be responsible for something stupid. ^_^' well i need to know if i should continue with my story SO if you don't mind could you please do me a favor and review telling me to do or not to do!"  
Vegeta: and WHY would they do any favor for you?  
Neko-chan: well i know that YOU wouldn't, but i don't know these people so im not oing to judge them of anything you LOW-NESS  
vegeta: GLAREEEEEE  
ne-chan: GLAREEEEEE  
goku:.......ummmmm guys?  
Neko-chan: GLAREEEEEE  
vegeta: GLAREEEEE  
goke: welll....onto the story?  
  
Bulma: 14; blue hair blue eyes most of ya know know the drill BUT her personallity is kinda different you'll find out quite soon. She usually wears metal balls (heh heh heh no hentai...yet o.O) and a silver cross on a spiky chain (chich i wear any ways i wanted to put SOMETHING of me on her)  
kristi:15 (sorry i had too use your name monkey butt!!!) Bulmas best friend in the whole world; she is also my best buddie we have known eachother of about 7 years!! 'tis amazing how fast time flys. Dark brown hair now has highlights, kinda short but not that short, dark brown eyes, Puerto Rican ("and damn proud of it too" she never fails to say)  
alex: kristi's brother, bulmas mentall brother (they are really good friends) 16  
Mr briefs: i dunno! You know the drill (Don't really care since he doesn't really have a part in this story)  
mrs. Briefs: ditto  
YAMcha: 15 (im sorry for all you POOR POOR yamcha fans....BUT.....I HATE HIM and purposly kill him in this story) he kinda reminds me of this guy named Chris....my *shudder*...stalker. This is another reason for the very blooded gore scene (mua ha ha ha ha....revenge)  
amanda: the biggest slut, hoe in the world has now met the wrath of neko's "author hand" (she has already met my "artistic hand" whatever that means. She also dies trying to get away....you'll see  
noodle: a kitty!!...and as lame as this will sound....that talks! Sorry i had too add her she's just so kewl, all my friends will recognize her from my comics =^+^=  
*********************************^_~*************************************************  
  
Moshi Moshi?  
  
"HEY KRISTI!!!!" yelled the fourteen year old girl as she raced up to her best friends side. "Suppp?" kristi answered as she tried not to hit the younger girl as she skated onto school. "Nothing important.....just school" as she rolled her eyes "i did forget my skates though...." "HOW CAN YOU FORGET THEM?? They are how you get to school!!!!!" she screamed "we WERE supposed to go to sunset after school BUT since you don't have your skates i guess we CAN'T!!" she finished and started to glare at bulma. "Im just joking gosh as if you can't see them in the front of my backpack? I just didn't use them since my ankle it's kinda sore.." They walked for a moment. Silence. "Oh....well blah!" they had arrived. Bulma waited as her friend slipped off her skates and put them into the front of her backpack. Opening the door they hesitated as they saw the slut amanda. "Damn, why did she have too pick the door post to start her daily prostitizing??" kristi asked nervously as the wanna-be britanny spears walked up to them. "Why did you even bother to come back to school? Nobody likes you, im suprised yamcha even agreed to go out with you!" she started to laughed but all the hair spray she had put on clogged up her throat and she started to choke. A couple of the boys came to help her but they couldn't. "Darn there goes a good lay..." one of the boys behind them said in despair. An ambulance came and gave her some junk to help her. She was alright......darn. (I will save my revenge for later, when a specific "race" comes...heh heh heh) "she reminds me of a roach...you keep squashing it but it keeps coming back.." they laughed and went to their seprat classes. In the middle of second period she was called down to the office. 'Oh well..^_^' as she went to the office she noticed that everyone's tv was turned on, nobody was teaching, just whaching....staring...some people were crying. But why? For what reason was every one scared? Reaching for the door to the office she heard loud sobs. 'What the hell is happening??' turning the knob and feeling quite confused she didn't know if opening the door would be right. She did it though. "Ummm...mrs. Doon?" she asked quietly. "What the heck is happening?" the older secretary turned and faced buma. "The saiyans have attacked earth....they are going to kill us all....they have your father." she paled but kept her composer. Yeah she allways kinda figured if this happened that her father would be the one to be kept, but she didn't really believe it would happen. Reaching out to give her the phone, the older lady cracked and let go. Bulma caught it in time. "Hello?" a gruff voice replied at the other side of the line. "Is this bulma briefs?" "Moshi moshi?....yeah" "you are to go to the air station as soon as you get off the phone, go too section 13 tell the guards your name they will let you pass. I will see you soon, onna" the phone went dead. She was quite nervous, she didn't get scared easily but she was getting to that point right about now. 'I gotta get kristi!' her mind raced as she tried to think about what to do to get her friend. DING!! The little light in her head went on. She raced over to kristi's second period class. Creeping up to the door so that nobody would see her, she spotted her friend in the corner near the door. She sounded their little wisper thing, and she looked up suddenly.. Winking to her she started to yell. "THE SAIYANS ARE COMING!!!!!! THEIR SHIPS HAVE JUST LANDED!!! GET DOWN BEFORE THEY SEE YOU!!!" every one was so nervous and so just as bulma expected they got down. Epsecially the teacher. Kristi was ready to go in 2 seconds, they raced out the door. "Wait i have to get my brother!! I can't go without him!!" Nodding they raced up the stair to the older classes. The people must've heard the commotion and had done the same thing that kristi's class had done. Alex was the only one not doing it though. He was laughing at how retarded they looked. Bulma guess he had recognized her voice when she screamed. He followed them out. Bulma explained everything she knew as they put on their skates. (Alex didn't have too he was a skateboarder) they understood and they skated over too her home. Bulma was worried, she had heard about the saiyans before, and as she retraced all her knowledge, she realized how much she was risking her freinds. Though they might be safer, her father had an intamite realationship with the king, so she figured her father was trying to get her away from the ruthless warriors brought to earth for only one reason, destuction. When they had finally gotten to bulma's house it was a mess, blown up on certain parts of the roof, and all of he family's belonings were thrown around. Walking through the now burnt door, she noticed a pile of black bones. Her eyes went wide and filled with tears as she realized what they were. She turned and walked right straight into a warm body. She let go, she cried all that she could, both of her friends realized what had happened and gave her a hug, which though it sounds like not much it was just enough to give bulma enough strength to go on. She felt a furry body brush up against her legs. "NOODLE!! Oh my gosh..noodle!!! i thought they killed you too!!" she picked up the kitten that had not grown any in the two years she had her. Both girls walked over and started to get their skates on.   
  
Alex had noticed something when he got into their house, he didn't know what i was but he decided to inspect it. It was a chain, it was quite beautiful it was made out of something like silver but it shine with all types of colors. Walking over he placed it on bulma's neck fastened it and gave her a hug. "I found this near your mom, i though it might help you remember the good times with your mom not the bad times" he let go. She had tears in her eyes. "Thanks" they got all their stuff together and went to the air station.  
  
  
Neko-chan: wow that took long....don't worry if it's sad in the beggining i'll add SOME humor, but not much for the next chapter. 'Tis a sad one.....WAIT do i actually have a plot?? WOW....that's amazing. Oh well gotta go!! Me mum is yelling. Gag  
please read and review!!! 


	2. Hakai

( HI!!!!! im so sorry i forgot to add that kristi and alex are orphans.....okay okay i didn't forget i just added it im too lazy to do anything about their family. and anyways it would kinda suck if they lost both parents...)  
  
  
HAKAI  
  
  
stopping for only a moment to rest they thought of what to do. after five minutes of "discussion" they decided to go a faster but more dangerous route. when they finally got too the air station, they checked the map looking for port 13. "FOUND IT!!" kristi screamed. she pointed to an area not very close too were they were. all three sighed and started off to their destination.  
  
they passed what seemed like millions of guards, standing like statues, staring at....nothing. it was a weird sight to see. only at one of the halls there were no guards, this was the one they were to go to. they took off their skates, and knocked on the door. hearing the sound of growling and scratching, they shuddered and stood back. the door opened a large man stood infront of them. glaring he only said "come." and walked over to his seat. he had his focus on bulma, "you have two choices, save your friends and father, while everything here is destroyed. or you may save half of the human race. but your friends will die, also your father will perish. the choice is yours, but know this, you will come to my home,vegeta-sai, and help the saiyans with the knowlegde that you know, no matter the choice."  
  
millions of thoughts, racing through her head told her to choose her friends,and she knew that was her final choice. but something in her stomache told her that is was being selfish. 'i don't care! these are the people who love me and take care of me! i will never betray them.'   
  
"i choose my friends and father, of course." she answered quickly. he looked in suprise, as though he actually thought she would choose her planet over friends and family. "if that is your decition then come with me." he got up and walked to a door. he pressed a few numbers, it opened. the man turned too them. "hurry up, bakas" they followed him.  
  
kristi didn't know what too think, how could anyone expect a thirteen year old to be the savior of the earth? she knew that bulma wouldn't choose to kill her father let alone her and her brother. but she answered so quickly, as though she had thought about it before. kristi was scared, what would happened to them? would they be slaves? if so what KIND of slaves??? she followed her friend, blindly but surely into the unknown.   
  
alex was feeling alot like what kristi was feeling. he noticed something very unusal about the man that had talked to them had a tail. a small brown tail. he tried not to laugh when it curled around the man's abdomen. but he couldn't keep it from making alittle noise, which sounded like an explosion to the saiyan.   
  
the odd man turned abruptly and glared at alex, "do you have a problem with my tail?" he walked up to the sixteen year old and grabbed his neck. "....no sir" the stronger man smiled. "sir, i like that. i should make everyone say that from now on." he walked up to the front again and led them on to a space pod.  
  
he got into pilot's seat and put on auto control. "you touch this and I will personally hunt you down, all three of you." he lept out. "your father will be waiting for you when you arrive. the king will also be there. mind your manners" he smirked and walked back.  
  
as the pod lifted off they saw all that they knew. their favorate places, to eat and do just what ever they wanted to do. both girls cried, the one boy tried not to but broke and as they sat huddled together they thought of all the good times they had on their only home. earth.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
darkness was surrounding them, people were on the streets crying out to whatever god they worshipped, hoping for an answer. They got none, and as the human race saw the war pods reaching earth, they gave up hope. Only a few fought to survive, but nothing worked. The human race was destroyed in a matter of seconds.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
neko-chan:.........*sniff* that was so sad.....  
vegeta: HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS SO FUNNY!!!!!!! HUMANS DESTROYED!!!!! YAY!!!!!!  
neko-chan: glare; -_-  
vegeta:.....heh....heh heh...it WAS meant to be funny.....right?  
neko-chan: i will be sure to add some torture for you in this story....  
vegeta: awwwwwww.......that sucks  
neko-chan: welllll....tell me what you think about this one!! i love the ending.....*sniff* ah well..BYE!!!! 


End file.
